BEX EX DATING GAME
by Castleshortfiction
Summary: After being shot and concussed, Beckett has a bizarre dream
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. The Dating Game

"Alpha team ready and in position" crackled the Walkie-talkie.

"Beta team ready and in position" responded the team leader

"Charlie team ready and in position" broadcast over the radio

As so it went until all twelve SWAT teams registered. Beckett took a deep breath, scanned her surroundings, then nodded to her team. She rose from her crouch and signaled via a wave for her team to enter the abandoned warehouse. Their Inteltoldthem  
the perps were holed up here, but where? She didn't want any surprises especially with the large expanse that needed to be inspected.

Peeking around the first corner, she signaled all clear. Approaching the next room, she thought she heard something and put her hand up to halt her team. Counting to five slowly without any further noise, she motioned to Esposito to advance thengestured  
to Ryan to cover their flank.

They covered about half the floor without any signs of life. Now positioning herself along an exterior wall, Beckett shimmied along the concrete keeping her back to it, constantly surveying the perimeter for any anomalies. Realizing the space betweenher  
and then team exceeded her comfort zone , she nudged her way back toward them.

Using her left hand as a guide, Beckett reached an exit door. Suddenly, the crackle of gunfire and a burning in her chest overtook her. Pure reflex brought her right hand up to eye level, squeezing off three shots before absorbinganother bulletto  
the clavicle, driving her back against the exit door, slamming her head on the steel door, releasing the crash bar and falling through it, tumbling down a flight of metal stairs gathering in a heap fourteen steps below, her head breaching eachone.

The pain shooting through her chest rivaled the violent throbbing of her head. Trying to tear off her Kevlar without success , the effort triggered a wave of nausea , the by-product of her concussed skull, involuntarily retching in the corner beforeblacking  
out.

 _The music swelled into a crescendo, as the host ambled onto the set, finding his mark stage left in front of the assembled audience. A handsome, ruggedly built man in his late thirties clapped along with the crowd, gesturing them to sit as he triedto begin the show. He smiled brightly, almost embarrassed by the adulation, and tried to move the production along._

 _A booming vociferous tone began the festivities. "Welcome to the Dating Game, with your host "RICHARD CASTLE!" Another thunderous round of applause followed then when the spectators returned to their seats, Castle began "Thank you Johnny Olson and welcome to the Dating Game, a special addition of our show, and shortly you'll see why!"_

 _"As you know, our bachelorette is secluded in a soundproof room until we are ready to present her to you kind folks. The set swings out to reveal three eligible bachelors such as you have here also allowing our home audience to see them. Johnny will introduce each one with a short biography. Next, we bring out our young lady, seating her on the throne next to me where she cannot see her potential suitors. After that we get on with the game!"_

 _"But here's the catch. Each of our fine batchelor have history with our lovely lady. And now they get one more chance to be with her! So let this game begin!"_

 _And with that the music rises and the darkened platform with three fine looking men swings into view. Once more, Johnny Olson takes charge._

 _"Bex Ex number 1 is an FBI agent with assignments in Boston, Washington and New York. Please give a warm Los Angeles welcome to Agent Will Sorenson!"_

 _A respectful round of applause circles the theatre while Will give a small bashful wave to acknowledge their respect. The spotlight dimmed on his spot, talking a beat, then highlighting the next chair._

 _Continuing, Johnny belted out more of his golden tones. "Bex Ex number 2 is a robbery detective third grade at the 54th precinct in Manhattan, New York City. Please give it up for Detective Tom Demming"_

 _A somewhat louder cheer erupted. Tom truly enjoying the adulation. The wattage dimmed on Tom leaving just one more introduction._

 _"Bex Ex number 3 is a cardio surgeon at New York Presbyterian Hospital. He also is a charter member of Doctors Without Borders spanning the globe to provide medical assistance to the most needy. How about some love for Dr. Josh Davidson!"_

 _A loud roar ensued but terminated just as quick almost as if the audio switch flicked off. Josh did not know how to react so he just stared at his shoes. The spotlights then shone on all three as the stage swung back 45 degrees to block the contestantsview._

 _Once more the orchestration rose as a smaller platform swung into view. This time, tonight's contestant sat daintily, hair done exquisitely in a cascade down the sides of her head and twonarrow strands twisted down each side of her cheeks. A short sequined black dress stopped justover her thighs, her violet panties visible briefly. Black patent leather stilettos rising a good four inches completed the outfit._

 _"Our Bachelorette is a highly decorated homicide detective at Manhattan's 12th. Known for her tenaciousness and utmost dedication for justice for each victim, please welcome Detective 1st Grade Katherine Beckett!"_

 _A huge round of applause chase the canned music away as Richard Castle established himself at his podium. Kate's cheeks go rose color and cannot hide her blushing. Not knowing what to do, she blows a kiss to the crowd, radiating love in heractions and appearance._

 _Finally regaining control of the raucous fans, Castle begins the show. "As we explained earlier, one of these three eligible bachelors are vying for one more chance with the enchanting detective. At this time, why don't our gentlemen say hello"_

 _"Bex Ex number 1?" "Hello Kate"  
"Bex Ex number 2?" "Hi Kate"  
"Bex Ex number 3?" "Hey"_

 _"Ok Kate" Castle began "they're all yours! Onto the questions!"_

 _"umm, ok, well, err, batchelor " Beckett began  
"Kate, they are Bex Ex, please refer to them ask such"  
Shooting him an incredulous look, she murmured an apology then continued  
"Bex Ex number 1, how did we meet?"_

 _"We met at the 12th precinct, you were assigned to a kidnapping case I was lead on"_

 _"Bex Ex 2, same question"  
"We met in the precinct's dojo"_

 _"Let's complete the trifecta, Bex Ex number 3?"  
"We met at Hawk's Nest on route 97 in Port Jervis at a motorcycle rally"_

 _"Thank you. What was our signature PDA (Public Display of Affection) if we had any?  
Bex Ex 1?"  
"We would share a donut with strawberry icing and sprinkles"_

 _"Bex Ex 2?"  
"I got to kiss you in the homicide break room". This got a Ric Flair-like "WHOOOOOO" from those in attendance._

 _Bex Ex 3?"  
"You let me put my arm around your shoulder at the precinct"_

 _"Next question. How long did we date before we became intimate?"  
Kate did a double take, shook her head and mumbled "I don't think I wrote that question" Regaining her composure, "Bex Ex 1?"_

 _"ummmm" Sorenson feeling the heat under his collar "four months"_

 _"Bex Ex 2, same question"  
" ahhhh the day when we sparred so, a day?"_

 _Feeling some embarrassment, she pressed on "Bex Ex 3?"  
" never counted before, let's see, three months"_

 _The crowd was totally intothis show for sure, the hoots and hollers blended in with catcalls and whistles further enhancing the spectator delirium. Castle wore a shit eating grin knowing how great this show turned out to be._

 _Moving things along, Castle interjected "do you have any more inquiries?"_

 _"Are you shitting me" Kate mouthed silently hoping the question was rhetorical as she still had a small pile of blue index cards on her lap_

 _"Question 3, where was our favorite place to have sex?" Kate looked up and could not hold it in any longer. "These are not my questions" hissing loudly._

 _"Oh you are so right, Detective. Your questions were, well boring! We exercised the clause in fine print that allows us to substitute freely! Now gentlemen, please answer"_

 _"In my bed?" Sorenson quizzically replied. This elicited a chortle from the other two men and a groan from the peanut gallery._

 _Demming chimed in "on the sparring mats" receiving an eye roll from Kate._

 _Josh sheepishly added "in the doctor's lounge"_

 _The next question in the sequence toned back the innuendo._

 _"What was our favorite date like thing to do together".  
"Sunday in the Park on a blanket having a picnic"was Sorenson's memory  
"Chinese food from Hung's China Sea while doing our paperwork at the precinct"  
"Riding upstate country roads on our hogs"_

 _"Next Question. Why did we break up? Bex Ex 1?"_

 _"I accepted a promotion to the FBI bureau in Boston, assuming you would come along but never asking you"._

 _"Bex Ex 2, same question"  
"I thought we were humming along great and took a chance that you would go away for a holiday weekend with me. You said you would check into it"_

 _"Bex Ex number three, please weigh in?"  
"You were shot Kate, died on the table. I helped you come back. After a couple weeks in the hospital, you were ready for convalescence at home. The day before your releaseI was asked to go on a DWOB mission (Doctor's With Out Borders) and figured youwere out of the woods so to speak and I could go."_

 _A melancholy descended over Kate as the memories of each breakup washed over her. Her eyelids grew heavy, mustering all herwill not to shed a tear._

 _"And what did I say to each of you about these scenarios?"_

 _"You told me I couldn't expect you to follow me around from city to city, establishing my career while you kept spinning your wheels. That it wasn't what you were looking for"_

 _Demming spoke next " You said, verbatim, 'No, you're great. You're really great, and I really like you. It's just, I don't think that this is what I'm looking for right now.'"_

 _"What I got was 'I really like you but it isn't enough'" Josh added_

 _A hush fell over the audience. Time for one last question the host announced._

 _"Men, what was the biggest drawback to being with me?"_

 _In unison each barked out loudly Castle! Castle! with so much gustothat the studio erupted, chanting Castle! Castle! Castle!_

"I'm here Kate, I'm here" Rick pleads with her. Beckett slowly opened her eyes and smile creased her lips. "Castle! You're here! You're here!

"Yes, Kate, I am. I will never leave you! But right now, the medics need to look at you. You were shot twice and fell down a flight of stairs. Pretty banged up for sure but don't worry. I'll ride to the hospital with you"

"Oh Castle, I had a really bizarre dream! Somehow I let my guard down and was the bachelorette on the Dating Game!"

"You mean like that show we watched the other night after Temptation Lane on ME TV?

"YES! Thank one!"

Castle let out a huge laugh then took her hand stroking heart shaped figures on her palm remaining quiet hoping she would elaborate.

"And it was humiliating, the bachelors were my ex boyfriends. I mean like Sorenson, Demming and Josh!"

"Oh you mean these guys?" Castle stepped out of her line of sight revealing the arch-nemesis's of her torment.

"Wha...wha...what are they doing here?"

"Sorenson and Demming headed up two of the SWAT teams., remember? Josh happened to be the doctor assigned to this trauma unit!"

With that news, Kate became overwhelmed once more, her head injuries likely more severe than first thought. Trying to say something, all she could do in crumble back down, fainting for the first time in her life.

"... _And with last week's show resulting with nobody picked for another date". Castle cavalierly bloviated " we brought back the lovely Kate once more to see if we could get a better result"_

 _BEX EX 4, he is a smooth, savvy billionaire who tried to kiss Kate while in protective custody under her protection. Say hello to Eric Vaughn_

 _BEX EX 5. He's the icon who starred in Hot Suspect, the one who takes credit for inspiring her to become a cop, the one the only Danny Valentine…_

 _BEX EX 6. Estranged from her husband who had taken up with a Russian lingerie super model, this next man is her rebound, Dr. Livingstone!_

Kate's head snapped back after the second pack of smelling salts cracks under her nose and she becomes familiar once again with her surroundings. Castle still has her hand and she smiles. "They were some really interesting nightmaresshe mused, but  
I am gonna keep them to myself!"


End file.
